Only 5 Minutes
by Pervertpenboy
Summary: Laptop Tao rusak, Baekhyun sebagai teman memberikan rekomendasi orang yang bisa membetulkannya, namun tukang servicenya ternyata cakep gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. KRISTAO Fanfiction EXO Rated M aja deh, Oneshoot YAOI/Boy X Boy


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: /fckyeahLJOE **Facebook** : Ando Nakamaru

**3. Judul** : Only 5 Minutes

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast : EXO KRIS & EXO TAO**

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: SM Ent

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

**xXx**

**Author POV**

Sore itu hujan cukup deras. Seorang namja berambut hitam pekat terlihat berdiri di sebuah box telepon umum, berlindung dari guyuran air hujan. Namja itu jelas tampan, dengan kulit seputih susu dan di dukung dengan tinggi badan yang tidak pendek, sudah di pastikan banyak yeoja yang menggilainya.

Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Sekitar matanya terlihat gelap, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih. Meski terlihat seperti mata seekor panda, hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, malah membuatnya semakin berkharisma dan membuat ciri khas yang kuat saat orang-orang menatap matanya."Aish, kenapa hujannya lebat sekali? Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca seharusnya hari ini cerah," gumam Huang Zi Tao.

Sesuai rencananya, hari ini Tao berniat untuk menservice laptopnya yang rusak. Byun Baekhyun, teman sekampus Tao, menyarankan agar ia menservice laptopnya di tempan kenalannya. Awalnya Tao menolak, namun karena Baekhyun bersikeras kalau kenalannya itu jago menservice komputer, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Apa lagi Tao di iming-imingi harga murah oleh Baekhyun. Dan kebetulan saat itu Tao tidak terlalu mempunyai banyak uang untuk biaya perbaikan laptopnya itu. Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, pikir Tao.

Tao merogoh saku celananya dan mengampil ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Kenalan yang di sarankan oleh temannya itu tak kunjung membalas smsnya, padahal Tao sudah jauh-jauh datang ke daerah yang belum pernah ia datangi -tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Tao lalu membuka pesannya dengan cepat.

'Mianhae, aku ketiduran, kau ada dimana?' -Kris

Tao berdecak kesal. Setelah membuatnya menunggu lama, orang itu hanya memberikan alasan yang menurutnya terlalu to the point dan tanpa berbasa-basi.

'Aku di dalam box telepon umum di depan persimpangan.'

Tao segera membalas pesannya.

'Oke, tunggu sebentar, aku segera datang!' -Kris

Tao menghela nafas sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Sambil menunggu orang yang akan menservice laptopnya itu, Tao bermain-main dengan embun yang ada di pintu kaca telepon umum itu.

Love Rain, tulis Tao menggunakan telunjuknya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat tulisannya itu. Namja itu hanya asal saja menulisnya karena teringat drama Love Rain yang sedang ia ikuti.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Tao di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tempatnya ia berteduh. Tao mengelap pintu kacanya agar bisa melihat orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

Angin kencang langsung menerpa tubuh Tao saat ia membuka pintu. Tao kemudian menatap sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang tengah membawa payung berwarna hitam itu.

"Kau Tao kan?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada agak tinggi karena suaranya tersamarkan oleh deru angin dan derasnya hujan.

Tao mengangguk.

"Aku Kris, temannya Baekhyun," Kata namja berambut blonde itu.

Kris kemudian menyerahkan sebuah payung lain pada Tao.

"Ayo, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok," Ajak Kris pada mengambil payung yang di sodorkan Kris tanpa banyak bicara. Wajah rupawan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sukses membungkam Tao yang sedari tadi sudah di buatnya kesal.

Zi Tao mengikuti Kris, ia sengaja berjalan lebih lambat dari namja di depannya itu. Bahkan dari belakang pun, Kris masih terlihat menarik di mata Tao, ia senang sekali melihat punggung sexy Kris.

Kris rupanya menyadari kalau Tao berjalan di belakangnya, maka ia pun memperlambat jalannya hinggi mereka berjalan sejajar.

seutas senyum terpatri di wajah Kris saat melihat Tao menatapnya bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah payung di tangannya masing-masing.

Terpintas di benak Tao, andai saja mereka bisa berada dalam satu payung, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Saat mereka berjalan, dari arah berlawanan datang sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saking cepatnya, mobil itu membuat genangan air di kubangan jalan hampir mengenai yang mempunyai reflek tinggi dengan cekatan langsung menarik lengan Tao ke arahnya. Namja bersurai hitam itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kris, sementara payung yang tadi di pegangnya entah sudah hilang kemana.

Jantung Tao berdegup kencang, campuran antara terkejut dengan salah tingkah, karena saat ini ia berada dalam pelukan seorang namja tampan seperti Kris.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, "Ne, aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Tao dengan nada parau.

Mata Kris mencari-cari payung yang tadi di jatuhkan oleh Tao. Payung hitam itu tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka, namun rangka-rangka penyanggahnya sepertinya rusak.

"Sepertinya payungnya rusak. Kau tidak keberatan kan satu payung denganku?" Kata Kris meminta ijin.

Namja bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu tersentak, pandangannya di alihkan ke tempat payungnya terjatuh, sepertinya memang benar-benar rusak, pikir Tao.

"Ne, Aku tidak keberatan, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kris -ssi," Tao merasa tidak enak pada Kris karena sudah membuat payungnya rusak dan merepotkan namja tampan itu.

Kris tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan," Katanya ramah.

Singkat cerita akhirnya khayalan Tao terwujud. Di tengah derasnya hujan, mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah satu payung.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao sudah berada di kamar Kris. Kris ternyata tinggal di sebuah asrama universitasnya. Ruangan itu berukuran kecil, namun karena Kris pintar menata barang-barangnya, kamar itu tidak terasa terlalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Kris yang bersprei putih bersih, memperhatikan Kris yang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil memperbaiki laptop miliknya.

Di mata Tao, Kris terlihat lebih tampan dan cool saat namja itu serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tanpa sadar Tao tersenyum sendiri melihat Kris."Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa ada yang lucu, Tao?" Ujar Kris tiba-tiba, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Tao tersentak kaget karena tertangkap basah mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Segurat rona merah terlihat di pipinya yang putih bersih itu.

"Aaniyo," gugup Tao yang langsung menundukan wajahnya, malu.

Kris merik Tao sekilas, di ikuti oleh sebuah senyum yang tulus, tanpa ada rasa marah sedikitpun.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, ralat, Kris yang bekerja, sementara Tao hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil memperhatikan suasana kamar Kris.

"Ck, sebenarnya kau apakan sih laptopmu ini?" Kris berdecak kesal, bukan kesal pada Tao, tapi lebih kepada pekerjaannya yang ternyata tidak mudah.

"Molla, saat aku menghubungkannya dengan flashdisk, tiba-tiba saja laptopku mati dan tak bisa di pakai lagi," Ungkap Tao dengan polosnya, "Wae? Apa masalahnya serius?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kris menghela nafas, "Aku pikir ini karena virus dari flashdiskmu," Katanya.

"Apa kau bisa membetulkannya?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, sepertinya laptopmu harus di instal ulang,"

"Yasudah instal ulang saja kalau itu bisa membuat laptopku kembali normal," Ujar Tao.

"Tapi semua data di laptopmu akan hilang, bagaimana?"

Tao membulatkan matanya yang seperti panda itu, "Andwae, di sana banyak tugas-tugas kuliahku, aku tidak mungkin mengulangnya dari awal!" Pekiknya.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar laptopmu kembali normal," Kata Kris, tanpa memberikan opsi lain.

"Kris -ssi, bisakah kau memperbaiki laptopku tanpa menghapus data-datanya, aku mohon..." Pinta Tao dengan nada memelas.

Kris terlihat berpikir sambil menatap layar laptop Tao yang ngeblank itu. Ia kemudian melirik Tao yang memandang dirinya dengan penuh harap.

Tao terlihat sangat khawatir, semua file penting seperti tugas-tugas kuliahnya ada di dalam laptop itu. Dan jika semua data itu hilang, Tao merasa lebih baik dia bunuh diri saja.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba, tapi aku tidak janji ini akan berhasil," Kata Kris akhirnya.

Tao bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Kris, meskipun namja tampan itu masih belum yakin dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya, namun Tao senang karena Kris mau mencobanya.

"Gomawo, Kris -ssi. Ahh, Kris Hyung maksudku, kau lebih tua dariku kan?"

Kris tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sejam Kris mencoba membetulkan laptop milik Tao. Sejauh ini tak ada kendala yang berarti dalam pekerjaannya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, sepertinya ini malah lebih mudah dari dugaan Kris sebelumnya.

"Hyung, kau orang china?" Tanya Tao saat tanpa sengaja melihat nama asli Kris di buku yang di pinjamnya.

"Ne, namaku Wu Yi Fan, tapi karena aku lahir dan besar di Kanada, maka aku di panggil Kris," Ungkap Kris.

"Kau tinggal di Kanada? Daebak," Tao terlihat kagum.

Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi Tao yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Kau juga orang China kan? Kau bilang namamu Huang Zi Tao,"

Tao mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ne, aku baru setahun di Korea," Katanya.

"Ah, berarti kau satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun berarti," Ucap Kris yang langsung di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Tao.

"Kami satu jurusan, Hyung. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa kenal Baekhyun?" Tanya Tao.

Kris diam sejenak dan menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia kemudian menatap Tao dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku dan Baekhyun sempat berpacaran beberapa bulan lalu," Katanya kemudian.

Tao tersentak, sementara matanya membulat, "Ehh?" Pekiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang gay?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

Tao menggeleng dengan cepat, "Kadang-kadang Baekhyun memang terlihat feminim, tapi aku tidak berpikir sampai sana," Kata Tao dengan sedikit canggung.

"Lalu, setelah kau tahu orang seperti apa Baekhyun, apa kau akan menghindarinya?"

Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aniyo, aku bukan orang yang memilih teman berdasarkan orientasi sexualnya," Jawabnya.

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Berarti Baekhyun beruntung punya teman sepertimu," Katanya.

Tao balas tersenyum, tapi karena sedikit canggung, senyumnya itu tampak di paksakan.

"Tunggu, kalau Baekhyun adalah Gay, dan kau adalah mantan kekasihnya, berarti Hyung juga..."

"Gay, tentu saja," Potong Kris dengan di ikuti oleh sebuah senyuman yang membuat Tao merasa kikuk.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung, setidaknya untuk Tao yang merasa kikuk karena Kris mengakui orientasi sexualnya secara dalam hatinya Tao bingung, apakah dia harus senang mengetahui orientasi sexual namja tampan di hadapannya itu sama dengannya atau tidak. Karena meskipun Tao juga seorang Gay, sama seperti Kris, tak mudah baginya untuk memberitahukan orientasi sexualnya pada orang yang baru di kenal.

Mata Tao tertuju pada selangkangan Kris, celananya yang sempit membuat bulgednya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi matanya, namun Tao langsung menepis pikiran pervertnya itu.

"Hyung," panggil Tao.

"Wae, Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Celana dan bahumu basah, kau tidak ganti baju dulu?" Tao berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan setelah melihat sebagian celana dan bahunya basah.

"Eoh? Sepertinya tadi kena air hujan," gumam Kris sambil melihat-lihat celana dan bahunya.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, nanti kau sakit, Hyung," Seru Tao memperingati.

Kris pun beranjak dari kursinya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, lalu mengambil satu stel baju dan celana.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung membuka pakaiannya, sehingga memamerkan punggung sexynya di depan Tao.

Tao mulai salah tingkah karena tiba-tiba di sodorkan pemandangan yang mendebarkan itu.

Kris tidak langsung mengganti bajunya, namja tampan itu malah berjalan ke arah Tao secara perlahan.

Huang Zi Tao semakin salah tingkah saat melihat tubuh Kris yang maskulin itu dari depan, terlebih lagi Kris yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tao," Panggil Kris."Ne, Hyung," Sahut Tao tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lekuk tubuh Kris yang berotot itu.

Kris mendekati wajah Tao, sehingga membuat wajah anak itu semakin panas, ia kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Tao, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tubuhku ini?" Bisik Kris dengan nada sededuktif mungkin.

Tao meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kemudian ia menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan, "Nne, Hyung, bagus," Kata Tao dengan nada parau.

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan kemudian menuntunnya pada perutnya yang sudah terbentuk itu. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah desiran aneh saat jari jemari Tao bersentuhan dengan ABS milik Kris.

"Kau menyukainya, Tao?"

Dada Tao terasa sesak, dengan susah payah ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Ne, Hyung, siapa juga yang tidak menyukainya, bahkan aku sendiri saja iri melihatnya," Tao berusaha bersikap seperti seorang namja yang kagum dengan tubuh namja lainnya, namun sepertinya Kris mengartikan lain jawaban Tao.

"Tao,"

"Ne, Hyung,"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau mau minta tolong apa, Hyung? Kalau aku bisa menolongmu, tentu saja aku akan membantumu," Jawab Tao dengan polosnya.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Tao mengangguk dengan pelan.

Kris duduk berhimpitan di sebelah Tao, sebelah tangannya melingkar pada pinggang namja bersurai hitam itu, sehingga membuat tubuh Tao langsung menegang karena grogi.

"Tao, aku sudah lama tidak masturbasi, aku ingin pinjam tanganmu," Kris menatap lekat mata Tao. "Dan kalau bisa, aku juga ingin meminjam mulutmu," Katanya kemudian, sementara ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Tao yang kemerahan.

Mata Tao membulat, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan di luar bayangannya, pikir Tao.

"Aapa maksudmu, Hyung?" Tao berpura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal ia tahu betul apa permintaan namja berambut blonde itu.

Kris menyeringai nakal pada anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, ia kemudian menuntun salah satu tangan Tao menuju selangkangannya."Ini maksudku, Tao!" Bisik Kris seraya meletakan telapak tangan Tao di atas bulgednya.

Tao tersentak kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya, meskipun ia sudah merasakan sebentar bagaimana hangatnya bulged milik Kris yang sudah setengah keras itu.

"Hhyung, apa kau sedang melecehkanku?!" Seru Tao kesal dengan nada meninggi.

Mata Kris menatap Tao dengan lekat-lekat, ia kemudian menjawab, "Tergantung padamu, Tao, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dan kalau kau memang menyukainya, maka jawabannya adalah bukan!" Balas Kris dengan singkat dan jelas.

Tao meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi, tatapan Kris begitu mematikan sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Diammu ku anggap sebagai persetujuanmu, Tao!" Kata Kris.

Dan bagaikan seekor kerbau yang moncongnya di cocokki tali, Tao menurut saja saat Kris menyuruhnya berlutut di atas lantai, sehingga wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan selangkangan Kris.

"Let's go, Tao, Kris junior sudah tak tahan lagi," Perintah Kris pada Tao, sementara ia memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

Tao terlihat ragu, ia menatap wajah Kris yang terus meyakinkan dirinya, sementara tubuh sixpack dan bulged Kris sangat menggoda nalurinya sebagai seorang namja yang juga menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Secara perlahan tangan Tao kembali meremas bulged Kris. Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Informatika itu melenguh saat telapak tangan Tao meremas bulgednya.

Hangat, itu yang di rasakan Tao saat pertama menyentuh gundukan yang berada tepat di tengah selangkangan Kris. Bahan celana Kris yang tipis seolah-olah membuat Tao bisa langsung merasakan hangatnya junior Kris yang masih berada di balik celana berwarna krem itu.

Hilang sudah akal sehat Tao saat dirinya bernafsu untuk membuka celana Kris, ia bahkan langsung memelorotkan jeans Kris beserta celana dalamnya langsung hingga sebatas lutut.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang sudah tidak sabar," Sindir Kris sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Tao tidak memperdulikan sindiran Kris, karena di hadapannya sekarang sudah ada tubuh Kris yang tanpa sehelai benangpun, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah batang kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Tao kembali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tanpa banyak kata-kata, ia langsung menggenggam junior Kris yang besar, keras, dan berurat itu.

"5 Minutes, Tao, buat aku 'terbang' dalam 5 menit!" Perintah Kris dengan tegas, yang di anggap sebuah tantangan oleh namja berkantung mata itu.

Kris menyeringai nakal pada anak yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, ia kemudian menuntun salah satu tangan Tao menuju selangkangannya."Ini maksudku, Tao!" Bisik Kris seraya meletakan telapak tangan Tao di atas bulgednya.

Tao tersentak kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya, meskipun ia sudah merasakan sebentar bagaimana hangatnya bulged milik Kris yang sudah setengah keras itu.

"Hhyung, apa kau sedang melecehkanku?!" Seru Tao kesal dengan nada meninggi.

Mata Kris menatap Tao dengan lekat-lekat, ia kemudian menjawab, "Tergantung padamu, Tao, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dan kalau kau memang menyukainya, maka jawabannya adalah bukan!" Balas Kris dengan singkat dan jelas.

Tao meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi, tatapan Kris begitu mematikan sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk berkata-kata.

"Diammu ku anggap sebagai persetujuanmu, Tao!" Kata Kris.

Dan bagaikan seekor kerbau yang moncongnya di cocokki tali, Tao menurut saja saat Kris menyuruhnya berlutut di atas lantai, sehingga wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan selangkangan Kris.

"Let's go, Tao, Kris junior sudah tak tahan lagi," Perintah Kris pada Tao, sementara ia memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

Tao terlihat ragu, ia menatap wajah Kris yang terus meyakinkan dirinya, sementara tubuh sixpack dan bulged Kris sangat menggoda nalurinya sebagai seorang namja yang juga menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Secara perlahan tangan Tao kembali meremas bulged Kris. Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Informatika itu melenguh saat telapak tangan Tao meremas bulgednya.

Hangat, itu yang di rasakan Tao saat pertama menyentuh gundukan yang berada tepat di tengah selangkangan Kris. Bahan celana Kris yang tipis seolah-olah membuat Tao bisa langsung merasakan hangatnya junior Kris yang masih berada di balik celana berwarna krem itu.

Hilang sudah akal sehat Tao saat dirinya bernafsu untuk membuka celana Kris, ia bahkan langsung memelorotkan jeans Kris beserta celana dalamnya langsung hingga sebatas lutut.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang sudah tidak sabar," Sindir Kris sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Tao tidak memperdulikan sindiran Kris, karena di hadapannya sekarang sudah ada tubuh Kris yang tanpa sehelai benangpun, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah batang kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Tao kembali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tanpa banyak kata-kata, ia langsung menggenggam junior Kris yang besar, keras, dan berurat itu.

"5 Minutes, Tao, buat aku 'terbang' dalam 5 menit!" Perintah Kris dengan tegas, yang di anggap sebuah tantangan oleh namja berkantung mata itu.

Tao mulai mengocok junior Kris secara perlahan-lahan, jari jemarinya seolah mengurut-urut daging batang kejantanannya itu."Nghhh," Kris melenguh pelan, saat Tao mulai menaikan tempo kocokannya.

Cairan bening mulai keluar dari junior Kris, membasahi kepala juniornya hingga ke sela-sela jemari Tao.

Seperti sebuah pelumas, Kris merasa lebih mudah untuk mengocok Junior Kris, hingga tercipta bunyi-bunyi khas seseorang yang sedang mengocok junior.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Kris. Ia mengendusnya sebentar, hingga tanpa merasa jijik sekalipun, ia langsung memasukan 'perkakas' milik Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh, TaoTao," Racau Kris memanggil nama Tao dengan manis.

Rasa asin dan hangat di rasakan Tao saat junior Kris menggenjot mulutnya. Sesekali ia menjilati batang kejantanan itu dengan antusias, sementara tangannya mempermainkan twinball milik Kris.

Bau khas namja terasa saat hidung Tao tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan rambut-rambut kemaluan yang berada di sekitar junior Kriss.

Semakin lama Tao semakin cepat mengulum junior yang berada di dalam mulutnya, dengan sesekali di iringi sebuah kocokan, Tao mampu membuat Kris keleonjotan.

"Nghh, faster Tao, faster,," Kris meracau tak karuan.

Tao merasakan junior Kris di dalam mulutnya sudah berkedut-kedut, itu artinya tak lama lagi Kris akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Kris semakin tak bisa diam saat Tao mempercepat kulumannya, anak itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan racauan Kris yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

Waktu belum sampai 5 menit, namun Kris sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menembakan spermanya, tanpa di duga-duga junior Kris langsung menyemprotkan cairan kejantanannya itu di dalam mulut Tao.

"Ahhhhh,,,," Lenguh Kris panjang, saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Tao bisa merasakan saat junior Kris beberapa kali menyemprotkan spermanya hingga dinding mulutnya.

Tao mencabut kulumannya, beberapa cairan kental terlihat di bibirnya saat mengeluarkan junior Kris yang sudah setengah tegang itu.

Tanpa rasa jijik, ia menjilati sisa-sisa cairan sperma yang masih keluar dari junior Kris. Setelah selesai, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan jarinya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, di lihatnya tubuh Kris yang bermandikan keringat itu semakin sexy, sementara Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi puas yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Tao," Kata Kris dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

"Hyung," panggil Tao.

"Ne, Tao," Jawab Kris.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Tao yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Kris. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Lirih Tao.

Kris melirik selangkangan Tao, di lihatnya bulged anak itu yang sudah seperti gundukan daging, Kris yakin kalau junior Tao sudah tegang setegang-tegangnya.

Kris menyeringai nakal, "Sepertinya akan ada yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini," Kata Kris sambil menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Dan Ronde 2 pun terjadi...

**~ Fin ~**  
**xXx**


End file.
